This application is directed to apparatus and method for conducting pressurized fluid from a source of supply to a delivery point. More particularly, this invention relates to apparatus and method for conducting pressurized fluid utilizing plastic pipe.
The underground transmission of natural gas and other such fluids is usually accomplished by means of heavy black steel pipe. More recently, however, the use of plastic pipe in gas applications has become more evident. Thus, there has developed a need for apparatus and methods by means of which pressurized fluid such as natural gas, propane, butane or other such fluids can be conducted from a source of supply to a point of delivery utilizing plastic pipe.
This invention is directed to apparatus and method by means of which plastic pipe may be utilized exclusively or in part to provide for a flow of natural gas from a gas main to a gas meter or other apparatus for introduction into a dwelling or other location where natural gas is utilized either as a fuel or for any other purpose.
This invention is also directed to a fitting for interconnecting two tubular members one of which is plastic.
In addition, this invention is directed to a double walled conduit apparatus and sealing structure for use in the transmissionn of pressurized fluid from a location below ground level to a point of delivery above ground level.
Still further, this invention is directed to a method for conducting pressurized fluid from a point below ground level to a point of delivery above ground level.